


温柔的杀死魔王的方法

by nilile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilile/pseuds/nilile
Summary: AU，比较弱智且不合常理的童话故事
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	温柔的杀死魔王的方法

我好像会死得很轻易。

在被枪口对准的时候人很难想别的东西，即使是对于肩负王国的希望一路打败了无数的僵尸兽人邪龙甚至人类（这部分比打败魔物要困难得多）的都暻秀而言，事实也是如此。他盯着那个黑洞洞的阴影，推演了三种会以死亡告终的逃跑路线以后，很奇妙地——感到放松了。

他已经完成了这个对他本人来说大概是可被算作毫无意义的使命，不论他最后是否能活下来，事先布好的魔法阵都会在一段时间以后发挥效力，将已经被困在城堡里几百年的魔王再困上相当的一段时间。想必他会因此被刻到那些愚蠢的壁画上——年轻的勇者经历千难万险付出了生命重新将魔王封印，再附带一些添油加醋的内容，或者他们会为他捏造一个并不存在的美好结局，这样以后才会有新的蠢蛋被忽悠到这里来。

他疲惫地抬了抬眼睛，觉得自己应该分给那把枪一点注意力以示尊重，虽然对于一个魔力高强诡计多端的（至少他们是这么说的）魔王来说，用一把左轮来杀死勇者的场景充满了违和感。也许这位魔王就是热兵器爱好者吧，他心不在焉地想，如果魔王不是魔王而是生在西海岸，没准还会成为个rapper呢。

“你走到这里了，所以我要先恭喜你。”魔王用一种很刻意拉长了的慢吞吞的语气开口，不知道为什么，听起来有点磕磕绊绊的，都暻秀隐约察觉到这位魔王好像很不习惯用这样的方式说话。如果不是他快死了，大概会有心情觉得这有点好笑。魔王的语气有点赞许的意思：“你打败了很多人。”

“大部分不是人。”他纠正，视线偏离指着自己的枪口往魔王脸上转了一圈，恶魔角、异色瞳、稍微从唇角露出一点的尖牙——没错，是魔王本王，他叹了口气，提起了剑，照本宣科地摆出准备好的宣战词：“而现在轮到你了。”

这当然是虚张声势，但是他也实在没有为这个场景准备其它的台词了。如果魔王不是瞎子，应该就能看出来他目前的战意有多微弱，那又怎样，反正无论如何他都要死了。

魔王打开了手枪的保险：“你会换个想法的。”

怎么会呢。都暻秀在魔王扣下扳机的那一瞬间想：我从来没有改变过想法，一开始我就知道我不会活着回去。

他闭上眼睛。

砰。

“恭喜你！勇者！你是第一百名来到这里的勇者！可以享受魔王城堡的独家特权！由魔王本人特别授予的永久免费VIP！”

都暻秀眨眨眼睛，看着魔王从那个华丽到有点不近人情的宝座上跳下来，扔掉枪（射出的是彩带，作为惊喜来说真是太没创意了），快乐地握着他的手晃了晃，然后把一张卡片塞到他的手心里。他的大脑一时间不知道该如何消化这样的场面，只能控制眼球机械地转动去看向那张卡纸。

——魔王城堡终身贵宾卡。持有此卡者可以享受以下权利：

免费出入城堡及其它魔王领地；

使用客房、泳池、餐厅和其它公共区域；

自由狩猎领地中的魔物；

由魔王亲自陪伴进行游玩等。

*解释权归魔王所有。

魔王的字实在是写得比较…凑合。都暻秀想到，然后诚实地说出了自己的想法：“最后一条不像是特权。”

“那你可以当作是义务。”魔王倨傲地说。

“我可以使用第一条条款回家吗？”

魔王很明显地愣了一下，好像也已经忘了自己写过什么，这让都暻秀感到一阵不同于以往的崭新的绝望。魔王拉过他的手腕往他手上的卡片看了一眼，丝毫听不出愧疚地道歉：“对不起，是我写错了，只能免费来访，暂时不支持离开。”

都暻秀哑口无言，最后一点惊魂未定也转变成了无语和对未来的担忧。

“你应该知道了，我是朴灿烈。”魔王歪歪头看他，友善到有点烦人的地步，“你叫什么？”

都暻秀在城堡里度过的第一夜平静得不可思议，他本来是打算有点警惕心的来着，但是一进到客房（这里真的有很多配备齐全的客房，就像一个倒闭的五星级度假酒店的废墟），长时间的冒险旅途所积累的压力就从肉体和精神两方面一起压垮了他。

“暻秀呀，随便住哈，把这里当自己家，不喜欢的话也可以跟我说，有很多房间可以换。”朴灿烈自来熟地拍拍他的肩膀，和刚刚打扫完房间的魔法扫帚一起离开了。

反正我这条命也是捡回来的，最差还能怎样呢？他泡在浴缸里悲观又乐观地想，至少今天终于能睡个好觉了，如果朴灿烈准备在半夜杀了我的话，就让他杀吧，我要睡觉。

他确实睡了个安稳的好觉，第二天醒来的时候看着华丽但蒙了层灰的天花板一时间反应不过来自己身处何方，但总归是重新充满了力量，虽然他自己也无法解释为什么走出房门的时候没有带上放在床边的武器。

一个扭曲的物体出现在了他的房间门口，看起来是水桶、软木以及被剪成拖把形状的长条羊绒布料组成的，动起来的时候发出奇怪的声响，做了个大概是鞠躬的动作。

“早上好。”机械的声音从它的不知道哪个部位响了起来，“请跟我来，我带你去餐厅。”

朴灿烈已经在餐厅等他了，很明显地试图掩饰他的兴高采烈，也很明显地没掩饰住，那个看着像个侍者或者管家的东西把他带到座位上以后就径自去了厨房，朴灿烈自豪地介绍：“那是多芬，这里的管家。”

“很…厉害。”都暻秀从脑海里搜刮着词汇，但最终也只用了最普通的那个，那很明显是高级使魔魔法掺和不知道该说是贫瘠还是过剩的想象力的产物，他问道，“是你做的吗？”

“不完全是，姐姐帮了忙。”朴灿烈说明道，“多芬是我们以前养的狗的名字。”

都暻秀应了一下，没有问上一任多芬的去向，不过朴灿烈看出了他沉默的含义，很快就解释了：“姐姐搬走的时候把它带走了，毕竟我也养不好它。”

“是吗。”都暻秀不置可否地回应，探头看了看厨房里忙活着的那个奇形怪状的使魔，“就功能性上来说，做得挺好的。”

朴灿烈的双眼肉眼可见地闪了光：“是吧！我给他取名超级无敌多功能加强版多芬ver2，简称伟大的多芬二世。”

“多芬二世。”都暻秀犹豫地重复了一下。

“伟大的。”朴灿烈提醒。

都暻秀面带难色地问：“我直接叫他多芬的话他会生气吗？”

“倒也不会啦。”朴灿烈承认，然后假装严肃地说，“但是说不定我会呢。”

“多芬！”都暻秀喊道，“我们早饭吃什么？”

“荷包蛋和土司。”机械的声音在厨房里回答。

朴灿烈委屈地扁扁嘴，把下巴靠在桌面上：“你应该比我更适合做魔王。”

“说不定是的，可惜他们不给我这个机会。”都暻秀耸耸肩。

朴灿烈突然抬起头深深地看着他，围绕在他们之间的空气在一瞬间像是凝固了，这大概是他们相遇以来这个魔王第一次认真起来，要不是他已经对活下去这件事没那么大的执念，肯定会被这阵危险的气息吓到，但此刻他只是平静地，正对着那个目光看了回去。沉默蔓延开来，像要把他们困在空气里定格成琥珀，直到他看见朴灿烈的眼睛眨了眨，蝴蝶翅膀扇动的飓风最终震碎了他们中间的冰面。土司和煎蛋在这个合适的时机被端了上来。

多芬那个冰冷的声音听起来比之前更缺乏感情了：“真的吗？才认识第二天就深情成这样？”

“我感觉我们已经认识很久了。”朴灿烈咕哝着低头咬了一口早餐。

“好烂的话术，肯定泡不到女孩子。”伟大的多芬二世客观而辛辣地评价。

都暻秀点点头，叉了一块土司，心里同意的其实是朴灿烈的话。


End file.
